Poems For A Soldier
by Wufie-the-back-side-slayer
Summary: This is a little poetry anthology that i have have put together. Each of these poems i feel reflects a character in Gundam Wing, or the story line in general.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yes, I know, I've been on a bit of a poetry kick as of late, so I have decided to set up this little anthology that i can add to when ever i come up with a poem!

So read and please enjoy! Feed back would be a god send!

**

* * *

**

**Poems for a Soldier**

**The wind of Listless lies **

The wind of listless lies,  
Hides beyond the world of tomorrow.  
A wish to see the light makes the fight worthwhile.  
Live in wonder always there,  
Never relenting the world in which we so blindly live.

War unending...

Time begins.  
The clock is ticking.  
The Warrior wins.  
The fire of a burning soul.  
The candle flame does flicker,  
The storm is coming closer,  
The wind and rain do near.

Listen in the world.

Listen to the stars.

Begin the infinite,  
And hold it in your heart

They all see the strong one.  
The one who does not falter?

No one gets to see you cry.  
No gets to know you've died.

And God knows you've tried,  
To show  
The emotion that's lies inside.  
But no one listens

To the ones who have died...

* * *

AN: Well, please reveiw. By the way, i don't think that this one was as good as some of my others...What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**This is the next poem in my anthology. It is set in the future of the gudam pilots and for some strange reason i can imagine this being from Zero's point of veiw - either that or the ghosts of who the gundam pilots used to be...**

* * *

Grand Pa was a Soldier**

I sit,  
Watching him  
Watch them.

Eager Faces  
Waiting,  
For tales of long dead men.

They do not know the fright  
That keeps Grand Pa up at night.

They sit,  
And stare.  
They do not notice I am there.

They do not see the pain  
Hidden in his eyes.  
They do not see the truth

Behind the lies

They do not know the Nightmares  
That torment his soul.

Because Grand Pa was a soldier

_But they will never know…

* * *

_

AN: Please review. Feed back will be appreaciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is a sweet little poem, a love poem. I know, I'm a sap. I don't care. holds up two fingers in the peace sign Make love, not war. **

* * *

**

Words

Words,  
Written on a page.  
They mean nothing to you,  
They just gain age.

Letters,  
Scrawled by hand.  
A language,  
From a distant land.

Black,  
Ink on white.  
The words that shone  
In the night.

Words,  
Written by you  
Just one word;  
_Ashiteiru.

* * *

_

AN: R+R 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is just a little something that i wrote. i think that it makes you think about the chilhood that the pilots lost by going to war. I like it.

Please review.**

* * *

**

The Rules of a Pilot

Do you know how to waltz?  
I do.  
Let me show you!  
Well you take aim with you gun  
Click off the safety, but bow your head.

_Look at no one._

Do you know how to play a game?  
I do.  
I know this cool little game.  
The doctor called it Battle ships.  
You have to blow them up, the ships I mean.

_Talk to no one._

Do you know how to sing?  
I do.  
I know a song  
The soldiers liked to sing  
It's called 'Napalm sticks to all the boys and girls.'

_Smile for no one._

Do you know how to love?  
I do.  
I had a wife.  
She was pretty, to.  
But she went to sleep, and I could not wake her.

_Care for no one._

Do you know how to play dead?  
I do.  
I've done it before.  
Soldiers are really good.  
You can kick them and they won't even flinch, just stare.

_Live for no one._

_Look at no one._

_Talk to no one._

_Smile for no one._

_Care for no one._

_Live for no one..._

Theses are our rules.  
Do you like them?

**We don't.

* * *

**

AN: You Like? 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This was inspired by Carol Anne Duffy's poem: We remember your child hood well.

please read and review.

* * *

**We Remember your Child Hood Well.**

Smile? Of course you smiled, always smiled in fact, could never wipe one off your face. No. We loved your laugh! No one hurt you. There was no pain. But look, the scars went away. Every thing fades with age.

No. You were not sent away. You wanted to go that day. Thought it was a holiday. You liked him. Well you did then, anyway. No. He loved you. Told us you were great! He said that you were to be a handsome young man.

No. You were never raped!

No, no, no. That didn't occur. You couldn't dance anyway. Would have done you more harm than good. What! We never locked the door.

Now listen here, we knew what was best, still do, in fact. No, listen to us. We'll have none of that. We were your SS. Remember our voices. Remember your own. We were bigger, stronger, and smarter than you. No.

Of course not! You stupid child. You were loved always. Look, see, there's daddy and you and me. Smiling. Happier. Younger…no, no, no, no, no.

You loved. It was war. We did what was best. Never mind that, you never had any friends. Now listen to us. All you have are impressions. We have the facts.

_We remember your training well.

* * *

_

AN: Well? 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This poem is one that iwrote with Duo specifically in mind. I hope that you like it, but be warned, it is rather dark.**

* * *

**

**Death**

_Fire.  
_Red and yellow and black.  
To purify the soul.

_Witches used to burn._

_Flame.  
_It starts to snow.  
White foam.

I did what was asked.  
_I bought it to you!_

_Why?  
_Why!

_What did I bring?  
_That's right.

Their dead.  
I know.

_I killed them_

Before the show.  
What does it matter?  
I'm just a rat.

_Street rat.  
_Black pants, black shirt, black hat.

_A gun.  
_A weight within my hands.

_No matter.  
_Not now.

_Empty.  
_My soul is gone.  
I lost it, a long time ago.

_**No.**_

I was mine to give away  
To hell.

_To sin._

_Black.  
_My heart is ice.  
I died along time ago.

_**But I smile, to keep them happy.**_

I am happy?  
_No, never have been._

I am I sad?  
_No._

I am …nothing.

_I am ..._

_**Death.

* * *

**_

AN: So, What do you think? 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**This is dedicated to my 'friend'. Kathryn.**

* * *

**

**I Trusted You**

I Trusted You.

There is an abyss inside every one of us.  
A part of you that's like me.

I called you  
When I needed you.  
But you never came.

You can smile and laugh.  
I've never had that.

My life's been played in pain  
And blood  
And lies.

It was my only shot at being normal.  
The first one I've ever had.  
And you denied me.

You've got every thing I want.

Friends.  
A life.  
You pass them by and they look at you.

You are noticed.

I'm not.

But you deny me that.  
My one shot and you turned me back.

Back to that place that is so hard to escape.

Why didn't you come?  
I ask.

You answer: I don't want to.  
Don't you see I needed you?

You're the only one in this world that I can count on.  
Rely on.  
And you've just stabbed me in the back.

So you might as well just give that knife.

Yes, the one you took so long ago.  
Just give it back.

I don't want to be here any more.  
I just want to end this.

Go back,  
_To black…

* * *

_

AN: I don't want to talk much right now. I'm pissed off because believe it or not this fits me, as well as our gundam boys. 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I thought that it was about time that updated this little anthology, soI came up with this...I hope you like it!

* * *

**In The Words of an Angel I Heard Your Cry**

In the words of an angel I heard your cry,  
Above the storms of evil  
Of the thunders and the rains.  
Once in the silent Apocalypse  
The horse men then did ride, and thusly saw  
On judgment day, with words and feelings high.  
In the words of an angel I heard your blood stained cry.

* * *

**AN: **Can ya' guess who it is yet?

R+R


End file.
